


Knock a Little Louder Sugar

by KatG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AngelofThursday - Freeform, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is a Brat, Identity Porn, Idiots in Love, Impala67, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Profound Bond, Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Quarantine & Chill (Supernatural), Quarantine, Sexting, Smut, Two Person Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: Neighbors amiright? I'm terrible at summaries and honestly I like this verse enough that I might add more chapters.Anyways, this fic is brought to you bythe super wonderful Banshee!!as a part of theProfound BondGift Exchange.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 80
Collections: ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	Knock a Little Louder Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banshee1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/gifts).



Sitting on the mediation pillow in the corner of his living room, Castiel takes another deep breath trying to refocus himself. Meditation has become a huge part in managing his anxiety, and since the whole coronavirus thing started his anxiety has been all over the place. Working at home as a teen crisis counselor hasn’t exactly been easy without the ability to separate work and home. It’s been two weeks since the governor announced the stay at home order with no true end in sight. But right now the only thing that he would like to end is his neighbor.

He doesn’t know much about Dean but what he’s gathered from short interactions in the hallways and what he ends up hearing through the ridiculously thin apartment wall that separates them. Like right now, he knows that Dean is VERY interested in listening to classic rock when most people are winding down for bed. Granted, it’s only 8pm and the apartment is primarily rented out by college kids. However, Cas knows more than one family here with kids that are already in bed.

With an angry huff, Cas raises from his pillow and stalks towards the wall. With a low level of anger bubbling inside of him he pounds his hand against their shared wall a few times hoping that his neighbor gets the hint to turn it down. There’s a clashing sound like pots and pans falling to the ground and moments later the volume is cut in half. While it might not be as quiet as he’d like it, Cas takes it as a win and goes to fix himself a cup of tea. He’s just pouring the water into his mug when his phone signals a new message.

 **Impala67** : Hey Angel ;)

Cas rolls his eyes at the notification but the stupidly large smile he gets as he responds doesn’t let anything hide. Him and Impala67 have been messaging back and forth for a couple months now. They’d originally met through an event server on Discord that the Spectrum club at KU hosts for community service and continue to chat there. It’d been his first time participating as a graduate instead of a student. He’s not entirely sure how the conversation had originally shifted from a mutual love of trashy medical dramas to sexting but neither of them were complaining then and still aren’t complaining now. At this point, sexting with Impala67 is one of Cas’ favorite ways to relax. Especially when shitty neighbors messed up his meditation for the sixth day in a row.

 **AngelOfThursday** : Hello Impala

 **Impala67** : I swear my neighbors got a stick up his ass

 **AngelOfThursday** : I take it the stick isn’t your dick.

 **Impala67** : Keep it up, one of these days you’ll figure out how to be funny.

 **AngelOfThursday** : Come on, that was pretty good.

 **Impala67** : I mean he is pretty fucking hot ngl

 **AngelOfThursday** : Well there you go, maybe he just needs a little something to destress.

 **Impala67** : Ha! I got more than a little something for him ;)  
**Impala67** : He’d have to take the stick out first though, not gonna risk a sliver there just to dp the jerk

Cas has to set the phone down on the counter as he stirs honey into his tea, a large grin on his face at Impala’s comment. He waits to respond until he’s nestled in on his couch.

 **AngelOfThursday** : Speaking of hot and annoying neighbors, is it bad that I’m starting to think I feel less stressed out when I’m working?

 **Impala67** : Depends on what you do I guess

 **AngelOfThursday** : Hotline for teens in crisis.

 **Impala67** : Yikes…

 **AngelOfThursday** : Exactly  
**AngelOfThursday** : Well I guess technically I’m still working, but he keeps it down during work hours so I assume he’s working as well. Or sleeping. I guess he could be nocturnal.

 **Impala67** : Hell my uncle shut down the restoration garage for all this shit and I’m still working every damn day on quotes for future projects and hunting down parts for assholes with more money than sense.

 **AngelOfThursday** : I suppose the rich aren’t concerned about whether or not they can make rent.

Between the hot tea and good conversation, Cas starts to feel himself loosen up again. But of course that’s when the music is turned back up. Not as loud as it was originally, but the assbutt singing along loudly and offkey more than makes up that difference. It takes every ounce of his restraint not to just throw his half empty mug against the wall and instead walk slowly to it and bang on it again, this time a lot harder.

 **AngelOfThursday** : Are you fucking kiding me! It’s almost like he has a second sense for when I’m trying to relax.

 **Impala67** : Yeah I feel ya there  
**Impala67** : I was in the middle of my zen when the fucker ruined it

 **AngelOfThursday** : So it seems we could both use a little relaxation.

Cas smirks as he sends the message, knowing that it was a direct quote from Impala a few days ago. He bites his lower lip as he thinks about how sated he’d been that night. It’s been awhile since he’d truly gotten laid, but sexting with Impala was better than most of the partners he’d had anyway. Snagging his glass of water off the coffee table, Cas goes to his bedroom. If he’s going to be getting off, he might as well do it in his bed.

 **Impala67** : So it seems, Angel ;)  
**Impala67** : Who's telling the story tonight?

 **AngelOfThursday** : I shared last time, which would make it your turn.

 **Impala67** : Fair enough, I’ve been around the block a time or two any preferences?

 **AngelOfThursday** : I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation, so whatever story you feel like telling will be good enough to get me off.

 **Impala67** : Okay then  
**Impala67** : Met a dude, fucked him, the end

He rolls his eyes as he strips off his sweatpants, climbing under his blanket in just his boxers and tshirt. Even without having a voice or face to pair the sarcasm to, he could feel it in his words. The more they talk, the more Cas thinks they would get along pretty well if they ever met in person. He doesn’t have many friends, but the ones he does have are rather colorful.

 **AngelOfThursday** : Don’t be a brat, Impala

 **Impala67** : Oh I can be a brat, Angel. But that’s not the kind of story I’m gonna be telling.

 **AngelOfThursday** : At this rate I might as well just pull up PornHub

 **Impala67** : Don’t be like that, Angel. I’ll get you nice and hard in no time.

Gods, Cas hopes so. He’s overdue for some stress relief. 

**AngelOfThursday** : Well I’m waiting

 **Impala67** : Alright alright, give me a second to throw some music on. Don’t need my neighbor listening in.

 **AngelOfThursday** : The hot one?

 **Impala67** : Nah, my room shares a wall with a sweet old lady. I’m not dick enough to do that to her.

 **AngelOfThursday** : Lucky for me I’ve got the corner apartment. The only neighbors I have to worry about in my room are above and below me.

 **Impala67** : Lucky you. You’ll have to moan extra loud to make up for me having to be quiet.  
**Impala67** : And don’t you dare fake it! None of that porno shit. Just cuz I can’t hear it doesn’t mean you’re allowed to be anything but authentic.

 **AngelOfThursday** : Allowed?

 **Impala67** : Price of the story ;)  
**Impala67** : Genuine moans in exchange for an awesome orgasm

 **AngelOfThursday** : Just know that I’m rolling my eyes at you

 **Impala67** : You ready, or am I sitting on my bed naked for nothing?

 **AngelOfThursday** : I’ve been ready Impala, you’re the one that’s stalling!

 **Impala67** : Well forgive me for enjoying chatting with my friend.

That makes Cas pause.

 **AngelOfThursday** : Are you really planning on texting and sexting?

 **Impala67** : I thought angels were supposed to be smart

 **AngelOfThursday** : ?

 **Impala67** : Hey dumbass  
**Impala67** : The friend  
**Impala67** : is  
**Impala67** : you

Oh.

 **AngelOfThursday** : I see… Please continue then.

 **Impala67** : Alright 

**Impala67** : Mind if I share a fantasy with you?

Dean bites his lip nervously. Really there’s no reason to be nervous, but it’s something Angel brings out in him. They’d talked- well sexted- about past bags, but they sharing a fantasy somehow seems more personal. In some ways it kind of is, but it’s not like he was fantasizing about Angel. Kind of hard to fantasize about someone you’ve never seen or heard though, even if they’re funny as hell and already one of the best friend’s Dean’s ever had.

 **AngelOfThursday** : It would be my pleasure.  
**AngelOfThursday** : Hopefully in the literal sense.

 **Impala67** : It’s got a hate fuck vibe, but I figure your neighbor is an ass too so this might hit home for you too.  
**Impala67** : So uh I like to start with me just chilling in my living room kicking back a beer and listening to some records. Just relaxing you know?  
**Impala67** : Like always, hottie’ll bang on the wall but fuck him right? So I just turn it up and get back to doing my thing. I imagine he’d get pissed about that and then come bang on my door to yell at me about it.

Castiel debates for half a second the impulse to respond about how that’s exactly what his own neighbor does, but that only makes it that much easier to slip into the image of Impala’s fantasy. 

**Impala67** : Hottest thing about this guy, hands down, is his hair. Doesn’t matter what time of day I see him, it always looks like he just got fucked. Hard as hell not to just reach out and grab a handful you know?  
**Impala67** : So that’s what I do. He opens the door and starts in on his whole keep it down lecture and I just reach out and grab it. There’d be a moment where I wasn’t sure if he planned to slap me or kiss me. Then he’d lean in and kiss me.

 **AngelOfThursday** : Roughly though, he did come to yell. Maybe he’d even push you up against your own front door.

 **Impala67** : Fuck yes! He’d be holding me against the door, kissing hard and messy. Start rutting against me and I’d keep both hands in that fucking mess of sex hair.  
**Impala67** : Hard as hell just thinking about it. Been too fucking long man

 **AngelOfThursday** : I know, you say that every time we do this.

 **Impala67** : Hey a mans got his needs

 **AngelOfThursday** : And I have mine, Impala.

 **Impala67** : Right right.  
**Impala67** : So then after he’s kissed me fucking stupid, he’d pull back just a bit. He’s got these fucking sexy lips, bet they’d be all plush and wet from the kiss. 

Cas groans, thinking about Dean’s lips and how they’d feel against his own.

 **Impala67** : I’d take that moment to flip us around, push him against the door. I’d be on my knees and he’d undo his pants for me. Always been a fan of giving head, all kinds of it. Normally I like to tease a little, but I think I’d be pissed enough to just go right for it.  
**Impala67** : Remember a few times ago, when I told you I was learning to deepthroat?  
**Impala67** : Finally got it, Angel. The dildo I used is pretty big too so I figure even if he’s hung I could do it.

Finally unable to resist any longer, Cas wraps his hand around his cock. His head rolls back in relief as he pictures Dean on his knees in front of him. Impala’s mention of deepthroating brings up memories of his girlfriend from his freshman year of college. The feel of his cock hitting the back of Meg’s throat, the cocky smirk as he tightened his grip in her hair.

 **AngelOfThursday** : Congratulations. I’m sure you’ll be putting that to good use once the restrictions are lifted.  
**AngelOfThursday** : Not that I’m calling you a slut, but you did seem pretty excited when we discussed it last time.

Dean smirks at the chat. Even sexting Angel was being a total sweetheart. The man’s ability to be nothing but kind is one of the biggest reasons Dean finds himself chatting with Angel more and more often, sex completely aside.

 **Impala67** : You bet I will be ;)  
**Impala67** : Anyway, I’d take his cock all the way down. Wouldn’t care too much for showing off or anything. Save that for round two or something. Right now I’d just be thinking of how to get us both off.

 **AngelOfThursday** : With an excellent mouth like that he’d have to pull you off before he finished. Can’t have this end too early, can we?

 **Impala67** : Course not, Angel. Fun’s only starting.  
**Impala67** : My apartment is small as fuck, couch is only about 5 feet from the door. He’d see it and drag me up onto my feet and throw me down on it.

 **AngelOfThursday** : I’ve noticed you like to get thrown around.

 **Impala67** : A bit, nothing too intense you know. It’s sex not WWE.  
**Impala67** : So uh then he’d kind of take over from there. He’d pin me down and get both of our cocks out to jack us off together.  
**Impala67** : I’d grab that stupid sexy hair to pull his head to the side so I could suck on his neck.

 **AngelOfThursday** : So good, Impala. Bet it would feel so good. Close just thinking about it. Thinking about my hand wrapped around both of us, your lips on my neck making all kinds of marks.

Dean lets his head fall back against the wall. The image of his neighbor with his hair even more fucked than usual, and that deep rumble of a voice moaning on top of him. And maybe the works that were muttered in his fantasy sounded a bit like how Angel talks. But that just comes with sexting a friend.

 **Impala67** : Fuck Angel me too

 **AngelOfThursday** : Cum for me Impala. Let it all go, come on.

 **Impala67** : Cuminbgnhn

As soon as his phone buzzed with the new message Cas felt himself going over the edge. The image of Dean beneath him on a couch that in his mind was his own. And maybe, just maybe, he pictured himself praising Impala rather than his neighbor. But with no face to the name, it’s Dean’s he sees as he cums.

It’s another minute or so until his phone buzzes again, his heart still beating fast as he comes down from the post-orgasm high. Waking it up, he first sees Impala’s message about finishing. He smiles wide at the keyboard smash. Impala had been pissed as hell the first time they sexted that he was able to continue with full sentences at the height of things while Impala was left relying on autocorrect.

 **Impala67** : Fuck Angel that was good. Don’t know if I’ll be able to walk past the asshole in the hall without blushing like a damn schoolgirl, but I really fucking needed that. Hope it was good for you too.

 **AngelOfThursday** : It was amazing as always.  
**AngelOfThursday** : I bet you look so beautiful when you blush.  
**AngelOfThursday** : Not to sound creepy.

 **Impala67** : Nah dude it’s chill. I always get kinda loose lipped after sex. It’s like getting drunk without a hangover.  
**Impala67** : Speaking of after sex, I don’t know about you but I’m kind of covered in drying spunk so I’m gonna hit the shower.

 **AngelOfThursday** : Same here. Good night Impala.

 **Impala67** : Night Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> [Profound Bond](https://discord.gg/profoundbond) is a frickin' fantastic place to chill. The fuckers there are the best people I know.


End file.
